The First Cut
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: Missing Conversations between Ayra and Gendry episode 2 season 8 and Brienne and Jamie episode 3 season 8 so spoilers clearly


_**The first cut is the deepest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I did not invent these GOT characters Martin did and I make no profit from this.**_

**Part One**

Ayra and Gendry

"I'm not the red woman." Ayra removed the last of her clothing. in the freezing winter night in the cold depths of Winterfell's stone walls "Take your own bloody pants off,"

"Ayra, wait."Lying back among the turnip filled sacks Gendry couldn't believe how honourably stupid he could be at times. "What if you do live and you have a child and I die? It is never easy being a bastard north or south in Westeros."

Ayra chuckled and flung herself down beside him boldly exploring his chest with her hand. "Gendry, I've travelled a lot and I have inside me a pessary of crocodile dung. No unwanted babe."

Gendry stared at her. He knew what a pessary was, he had lain with a girl who had used half a lemon up her cunny to prevent falling with child. Ayra however had manure inside her and what..? "What's a crocodile?"

**Part Two**

**Brienne and Jamie**

In the flickering light of the candles in Brienne's bedroom Jamie lunged upwards towards Brienne to devour mouth in his frantic kiss. Pulling her head downwards onto his with his good hand. Her mouth opened to meet his.

They stood kissing fiercely for a minute or so tasting on each other's mouths the strong drink they had been consuming all evening.

Jamie tugged Brienne forwards with his right arm behind her back. "Lay down with me." He told her lustfully between kisses.

Brienne looked at him concerned, "I thought we would couple standing up. I cannot afford a bastard child." She was too old to birth safely the first time and it was winter. It would be a hard and short life for any bastard to be born now.

Jamie stroked her skin gently trying not to press on her various bumps and bruises. He couldn't mock her now, he knew her fear of unwanted pregnancy was probably a large part of why she was still a virgin. "Standing up doesn't prevent conception." And Tommen had been the result of that mistaken belief wives. Fortunately Cersei had been able to convince Robert who had been visiting Dorne during the time of Tommen's conception that the babe had come early.

Jamie enfolded Brienne in a fierce hug. He muttered earnestly into her bruised collarbone "I've something we can use that will prevent my seed entering you. I have a linen prophylactic."

"A prophylactic?" Brienne stiffened in his arms. Everyone knew rich men used them to stop getting diseases from whores. "Have you used it with a whore already?" The thought of this piece of linen shaped like a large glove finger going up some diseased tavern harlot's inner place covered with remains of dried pus and blood from scabs and then into Brienne's untouched inner place that was feeling very small right now and unable to fit Jamie's large hard male member which was pressing against her leg. Her family wolfhound on Tarth had tried to hump her leg once. She had smacked it on the nose.

"No!" Jamie held her close sensing her hand twisting into slap formation. He felt his male hardness start to soften slightly. "It's new I bought from a barber on the way north."

"Were you planning on rutting with me all along the road north?" Brienne moved his hand off a sore spot on her bare back where a wight had injured her. She didn't know whether to be outraged or delighted.

"No I never planned, I hoped." Jamie put his hand back on her back but in a different place. He never had been with anyone but his sister was that worse than being a virgin? Just because Cersie had liked her neck nipped didn't mean Brienne would. Women were like horses they had different responses to different riders. He felt unsure about all this too. That's why he was slightly drunk so he could brave the humiliating risk if she had rejected him.

But she hadn't. She had removed his shirt and taken off his own. She wanted him too.

Jamie lifted his head up and kissed Brienn again gently but firmly and felt his manhood rise strongly again within his breeches. Hopefully he was going to manage to take his very first maidenhood to both of their satisfactions. Everything could be worked out between them.

Breeanna broke free from his lips suddenly and held him at arms length.

"Please excuse me." Her blue eyes looked down in in anguish at him. "But I was just going to use the chamber pot when you knocked on the door and I really have to use it now I'm afraid."


End file.
